dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Akame vs Boba Fett
Akame vs Boba Fett is ZackAttackX's eighty-eighth DBX. Description Akame ga Kill! vs Star Wars! It's assassin versus bounty hunter as two of their universes deadliest killers clash! Will swordplay or firepower triumph? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight Location: The Empire - Akame ga Kill!. Fett's client wanted the faction known as Night Raid taken down, and that was what he planned to do, starting with the rookie, Tatsumi. After incapacitating the young swordsman, Boba stood over him, EE-3 carbine pointed right between his eyes. "It's over, Night Raid scum." he taunted, preparing to pull the trigger. Fortunately for Tatsumi, an ally had rushed to his aid, slashing through the bullet just in time. It was Akame! "Tatsumi, are you hurt?" Akame asked her teammate. Tatsumi returned to a vertical base. "I'll be okay, I can still finish-" he started. The assassin cut him off. "No, go back to the hideout and recover. Leave this one to me." "But I-" Tatsumi began. "Go!" Akame instructed, and Tatsumi reluctantly staggered away. Akame then turned her attention towards Boba. "You're associated with the Jeagers I presume?" Fett loaded his rifle. "You could say that my client wants me to take care of a few rats in her garden. And that includes you, Akame." he added, taking to the air and firing down at the assassin. HERE WE GO! The Night Raid assassin used her incredible reflexes to dodge the bullets from Boba's weapon, then leaped on top of a street lamp. She then jumped from that and swung for Boba, who took a slash to the front of his armour, but nothing damaging. Akame then grabbed onto Boba and dragged him back down to the ground. Akame attempted a decapitation, but Boba ducked his head to the side, then headbutted the assassin in the chin, knocking her away. He then fired a wrist rocket towards her, which she dodged. The rocket whistled past her and blew a hole in a nearby building. Akame closed the distance quickly, and Fett continued to fire on her. The skilled assassin sliced through all the blaster rifle rounds and slashed Boba across the chest several times. Fett's Mandalorian armour held up though and he grabbed Akame's swinging arm, trying to force her to release her weapon. The assassin resisted, though a stiff strike to her chin by Boba's fist stunned her momentarily, pushing her back. Boba then fired on Akame again with his flame projector, which Akame barely dodged, though the attack left her arms and legs singed. She flipped over Boba, who fired his rocket from his jetpack at the airborne assassin, though Akame dodged and delivered a slash to Boba's back, rendering his jetpack useless. The bounty hunter ran for cover and fired at Akame, who was slowly beginning to tire. Though she had enough left in the tank to avoid and deliver a crosscut towards Boba, who threw a crate in the way of the strike. He then drew his blaster, which Akame also slashed in two, leaving him open for a relentless assault. No fatal blows landed, but Boba was starting to get desperate. He blocked a strike from Akame, tossing her into a collection of crates before launching a thermal detonator in the fray. The grenade exploded, but Akame had managed to leap away from it, minimizing the damage. Boba then drew a lightsaber and closed in to finish the job, cutting at Akame's midsection. The assassin parried with her blade and the two engaged in a sword duel. They traded blows for a while, but Akame's advantages in swordplay were beginning to show as she began overwhelming the bounty hunter with a flurry of cuts from all angles. Eventually, she found the opening she wanted, slashing both Boba's arms off, allowing them and his weapon to slump to the ground. Akame then quickly ended the engagement with a decapitation, killing Boba. DBX! Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Anime/Manga vs Movies themed DBXs Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:'Anti-Hero VS Villain' themed DBXs Category:Antagonist VS Protagonist Category:East vs West themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights